Romeo i Julia/Akt trzeci
Scena pierwsza Plac publiczny. Wchodzą '''BENWOLIO', MERKUCJO, PAŹI słudzy'' ;BENWOLIO:Oddalmy się stąd, proszę cię, Merkucjo, Dzień dziś gorący, Kapuleci krążą; Jak ich zdybiemy, nie unikniem zajścia, Bo w tak gorące dni krew nie jest lodem. ;MERKUCJO:Podobnyś do owego burdy, co wchodząc do winiarni rzuca szpadę i mówi: „Daj Boże, abym cię nie potrzebował!”, a po wypróżnieniu drugiego kubka dobywa jej na dobywacza korków bez najmniejszej w świecie potrzeby. ;BENWOLIO:Masz mię za takiego burdę? ;MERKUCJO:Mam cię za tak wielkiego zawadiakę, jakiemu chyba równy jest we Włoszech; bardziej zaiste skłonnego do breweryj niż do brewiarza. ;BENWOLIO:Cóż dalej? ;MERKUCJO:Gdybyśmy mieli dwóch takich, to byśmy wkrótce nie mieli żadnego, bo jeden by drugiego zagryzł. Tyś gotów człowieka napastować za to, że ma w brodzie jeden włos mniej lub więcej od ciebie. Tyś gotów napastować człowieka za to, że piwo pije, bo w tym upatrzysz przytyk do swoich piwnych oczu; chociaż żadne inne oko, jak piwne, nie upatrzyłoby w tym. przytyku. W twojej głowie tak się lęgną swary jak bekasy w ługu, toś też nieraz za to beknął i głowę ci zmyto bez ługu. Pobiłeś raz człowieka za to, że kaszlnął na ulicy i przebudził przez to twego psa, który się wysypiał przed domem. Nie napastowałżeś raz krawca za to, że wdział na siebie nowy kaftan w dzień powszedni? Kogoś innego za to, że miał stare wstążki u nowych trzewików? I ty mię chcesz moralizować za kłótliwość? ;BENWOLIO:Gdybym był tak skory do kłótni, jak ty jesteś, nikt by mi życia na pięć kwadransów nie zaręczył. ;MERKUCJO:Życie twoje przeszłoby zatem bez zaręczyn. Wchodzi '''TYBALT' z poplecznikami swymi'' ;BENWOLIO:Patrz, oto idą Kapuleci. ;MERKUCJO:Zamknij oczy! Co mi do tego! ;TYBALT do swoich:Pójdźcie tu, bo chcę się z nimi rozmówić. ;do tamtych:Mości panowie, słowo. ;MERKUCJO:Słowo tylko? I samo słowo? Połącz je z czymś drugim; Z pchnięciem na przykład. ;TYBALT:Znajdziesz mię ku temu Gotowym, panie, jeśli dasz okazję. ;MERKUCJO:Sam ją wziąć możesz bez mego dawania. ;TYBALT:Pan jesteś w dobrej harmonii z Romeem? ;MERKUCJO:W harmonii? Maszli nas za muzykusów! Jeśli tak, to się nie spodziewaj słyszeć Czego innego, jedno dysonanse. Oto mój smyczek; zaraz ci on gotów Zagrać do tańca. Patrzaj go! w harmonii! ;BENWOLIO:Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym panowie; Albo usuńcie się gdzie na ustronie, Albo też zimną krwią połóżcie tamę Tej kłótni. Wszystkich oczy w nas wlepione. ;MERKUCJO:Oczy są na to, ażeby patrzały; Niech robią swoje, a my róbmy swoje. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;TYBALT:Z panem nic nie mam do mówienia. Oto Nadchodzi właśnie ten, którego szukam. ;MERKUCJO:Jeżeli szukasz guza, mogę ręczyć, Że się z nim spotkasz. ;TYBALT:Romeo, nienawiść Moja do ciebie nie może się zdobyć Na lepszy wyraz jak ten: jesteś podły. ;ROMEO:Tybalcie, powód do kochania ciebie, Jaki mam, tłumi gniew słusznie wzbudzony Taką przemową. Nie jestem ja podły; Bądź więc zdrów, widzę, że mię nie znasz. ;TYBALT:Smyku, Nie zatrzesz takim tłumaczeniem obelg Mi uczynionych: stań więc i wyjm szpadę. ;ROMEO:Klnę się, żem nigdy obelg ci nie czynił; Sprzyjam ci, owszem, bardziej, niżeś zdolny Pomyśleć o tym, nie znając powodu. Uspokój się więc, zacny Kapulecie, Którego imię milsze mi niż moje. ;MERKUCJO:Spokojna, nędzna, niegodna submisjo! Alla stoccata wnet jej kres położy. ''dobywa szpady :Pójdź tu, Tybalcie, pójdź tu, dusiszczurze! ;TYBALT:Czego ten człowiek chce ode mnie? ;MERKUCJO:Niczego, mój ty kocikrólu, chcę ci wziąć tylko jedno życie spomiędzy dziewięciu, jakie masz, abym się nim trochę popieścił; a za nowym spotkaniem uskubnąć ci i tamte ośm jedno po drugim. Dalej! wyciągnij za uszy szpadę z powijaka, inaczej moja gwiźnie ci koło uszu, nim wyciągniesz swoją. ;TYBALT:Służę waćpanu. dobywa szpady ;ROMEO:Merkucjo, schowaj szpadę, jak mię kochasz. ;MERKUCJO:Pokaż no swoje passado. Biją się ;ROMEO:Benwolio, Rozdziel ich! Wstydźcie się, mości panowiel Wybaczcie sobie. Tybalcie! Merkucjo! Książę wyraźnie zabronił podobnych Starć na ulicach. Merkucjo! Tybalcie! TYBALT''' odchodzi ze swoimi'' ;MERKUCJO:Zranił mię. Kaduk zabierz wasze domy! Nie wybrnę z tego. Czy odszedł ten hultaj I nie oberwał nic? ;BENWOLIO:Jestżeś raniony? ;MERKUCJO:Tak, tak, draśniętym trochę, ale rdzennie. Gdzie mój paź? Chłopcze, biegnij po chirurga, ''Wychodzi '''PAŹ ;ROMEO:Zbierz męstwo, rana nie musi być wielka. ;MERKUCJO:Zapewne, nie tak głęboka jak studnia Ani szeroka tak jak drzwi kościelne, Ale wystarcza w sam raz, ręczę za to. Znajdziesz mię jutro spokojnym jak trusia. Już się dla tego świata na nic nie zdam. Bierz licho wasze domy! Żeby taki Pies, szczur, kot na śmierć zadrapał człowieka! Taki cap, taki warchoł, taki ciura, Co się bić umie jak z arytmetyki! Po kiego czorta ci się było mieszać Między nas! Zranił mię pod bokiem twoim. ;ROMEO:Chciałem, Bóg widzi, jak najlepiej. ;MERKUCJO:Benwolio, pomóż mi wejść gdzie do domu. Słabnę. Bierz licho oba wasze domy! One mię dały na strawę robakom; Będę nią, i to wnet. Kaduk was zabierz! Wychodzą '''MERKUCJO' i BENWOLIO'' ;ROMEO:Ten dzielny człowiek, bliski krewny księcia I mój najlepszy przyjaciel, śmiertelny Poniósł cios za mnie; moją dobrą sławę Tybalt znieważył; Tybalt, który nie ma Godziny jeszcze, jak został mym krewnym. O Julio! wdzięki twe mię zniewieściły I z hartu zwykłej wyzuły mię siły. BENWOLIO''' powraca'' ;BENWOLIO:Romeo, Romeo, Merkucjo skonał! Mężny duch jego uleciał wysoko Gardząc przedwcześnie swą ziemską powłoką. ;ROMEO:Dzień ten fatalny więcej takich wróży; Gdy się raz zacznie złe, zwykle trwa dłużej. ''TYBALT powraca'' ;BENWOLIO:Oto szalony Tybalt wraca znowu. ;ROMEO:On żyw! Zwycięzca! A Merkucjo trupem! Precz, pobłażliwa teraz łagodności! Płomiennooka furio, ty mną kieruj! Tybalcie, odbierz nazad swoje „podły”; Zwracam ci, co mi dałeś! Duch Merkucja Wznosi się ponad naszymi głowami Dopominając się za swoją twojej. Ty lub ja albo oba musim legnąć. ;TYBALT:Nikczemny chłystku, tyś mu tu był druhem, Bądźże i owdzie. ;ROMEO:To się tym rozstrzygnie. Walczą. '''TYBALT' pada'' ;BENWOLIO:Romeo, uchodź, oddal się, uciekaj! Rozruch się wszczyna i Tybalt nie żyje. Nie stój jak wryty; jeśli cię schwytają, Książę cię na śmierć skaże; chroń się zatem! ;ROMEO:Jestem igraszką losu! ;BENWOLIO:Prędzej! prędzej! ''ROMEO wychodzi. Wchodzą obywatele, itd.'' ;PIERWSZY OBYWATEL:Gdzie on? Gdzie uszedł zabójca Merkucja? Zabójca Tybalt w którą uszedł stronę? ;BENWOLIO:Tybalt tu leży. ;PIERWSZY OBYWATEL:Za mną, mości panie; W imieniu księcia każęć być posłusznym. Wchodzą '''KSIĄŻĘ' z orszakiem, MONTEKIO i KAPULET z małżonkami swymi i inne osoby'' ;KSIĄŻĘ:Gdzie są nikczemni sprawcy tej rozterki? ;BENWOLIO:Dostojny książę, ja mogę objaśnić Cały bieg tego nieszczęsnego starcia. Oto tu leży, przez Romea zgładzon, Zabójca twego krewnego Merkucja. ;PANI KAPULET:Tybalt! Mój krewny! Syn mojego brata! Boże! Tak marnie zgładzony ze świata! O mości książę, błagam twej opieki, Niech za krew naszą odda krew Monteki. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Benwolio, powiedz, kto ten spór zapalił? ;BENWOLIO:Tybalt, którego Romeo powalił. Romeo darmo przekładał, jak próżną Była ta kłótnia, przypominał zakaz Waszej książęcej mości, ale wszystkie Te przedstawienia, uczynione grzecznie, Spokojnym głosem, nawet w korny sposób, Nie mogły wpłynąć na zawzięty umysł Tybalta. Zamiast skłonić się do zgody Zwraca morderczą stal w Merkucja piersi, Który, podobnież uniesiony, ostrze Odpiera ostrzem i uszedłszy śmierci, Śle ją nawzajem Tybaltowi: ale Bez skutku, dzięki zręczności tamtego. Romeo woła: „Hola! przyjaciele! Stójcie! odstąpcie!”, i ramieniem szybszym Od słów rozdziela skrzyżowane klingi, Wpadając między nich; lecz w tejże chwili Cios wymierzony z boku przez Tybalta Przeciął Merkucja życie. Tybalt zniknął; Wkrótce atoli ukazał się znowu, Kiedy Romeo już był zemstą zawrzał. Starli się w okamgnieniu i nim szpadę Wyjąć zdołałem, by wstrzymać tę zwadę, Już mężny Tybalt wskroś poległ przeszyty Z ręki Romea, a Romeo uszedł. Tak się rzecz miała: jeżelim się minął Z prawdą bodajem ciężką śmiercią zginął. ;PANI KAPULET:On jest Montekich krewnym, przywiązanie Czyni go kłamcą, nie wierz mu, o panie! Ich tu przynajmniej ze dwudziestu było; Dwudziestu przeciw jednemu walczyło. Sprawiedliwości, panie! Kto śmierć zadał, Słuszna, by śmiercią za to odpowiadał. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Tybalt ją zadał wprzód Merkucjuszowi, Romeo jemu; któż słusznie odpowie? ;MONTEKIO:Nie mój syn, panie; o, nie wyrzecz tego! On był Merkucja najlepszym kolegą I przyjacielem; w tym jedynie zgrzeszył, Że Tybaltowi nieprawnie przyspieszył Rygoru prawa. ;KSIĄŻĘ:I za ten to błąd Banitujemy go na zawsze stąd. Z bliska mię wasze dotknęły niesnaski, Skoro mój własny dom cierpi z ich łaski; Ale ja takie znajdę środki na nie, Że wam spór każdy obmierzłym się stanie, Wszelkie wykręty na nic się nie zdadzą: Ni łzy, ni prośby winnym nie poradzą, Uprzedzam! Niechaj Romeo ucieka, Bo gdy schwytany będzie, śmierć go czeka. Każcie stąd zabrać te zwłoki. Łaskawość Zbrodnią jest, kiedy oszczędza nieprawość. Wychodzą Scena druga Pokój w domu Kapuletów. '''JULIA' sama'' ;JULIA:Pędźcie, ognistokopyte rumaki, Ku państwom Feba; oby nowy jaki Faeton dodał wam bodźca i rączej Pognał was owdzie, gdzie się szlak dnia kończy? Wierna kochankom nocy, spuść zasłonę, By się wznieść mogły oczy w dzień spuszczone I w te objęcia niedostrzeżonego Sprowadź, ach! sprowadź mi Romea mego! Miłości świeci pod twą czarną krepą Jej własna piękność, a jeśli jest ślepą, Tym stosowniejszy mrok dla niej. O nocy! Cicha matrono, w ciemnej twej karocy Przybądź i naucz mię niemym wyrazem, Jak się to traci i wygrywa razem Wśród gry niewinnej dwojga serc dziewiczych; Skryj w płaszcza twego zwojach tajemniczych Krew, co roi do lic bije z głębi łona; Aż nieświadoma miłość ośmielona Za skromność weźmie czyn swej świadomości. Przyjdź, ciemna nocy! Przyjdź, mój dniu w ciemności! To twój blask, o mój luby, jaśnieć będzie Na skrzydłach nocy, jak pióro łabędzie Na grzbiecie kruka. Wstąp, o, wstąp w te progi! Daj mi Romea, a po jego zgonie Rozsyp go w gwiazdki! A niebo zapłonie Tak, że się cały świat w tobie zakocha I czci odmówi słońcu. Ach, jam sobie Kupiła piękny przybytek miłości, A w posiadanie jego wejść nie mogę; Nabytą jestem także, a nabywca Jeszcze mię nie ma! Dzień ten ml nieznośny Jak noc, co święto jakowe poprzedza, Niecierpliwemu dziecku, które nowe Dostało szaty, a nie może zaraz W nie się przystroić. A! niania kochana. Wchodzi '''MARTA' z drabinką sznurową w ręku'' :Niesie mi wieści o nim, a kto tylko Wymawia imię Romea, ten boski Ma dar wymowy. Cóż tam, moja nianiu? Co to masz? Czy to ta drabinka, którą Romeo przynieść kazał? ;MARTA:Tak, drabinka! Rzuca ją ;JULIA:Dlaboga! czego załamujesz ręce? ;MARTA:Ach! on nie żyje, nie żyje! nie żyje! Biada nam! biada nam! wszystko stracone! On zginął! on nie żyje! on zabity! ;JULIA:Możeż być niebo tak okrutne? ;MARTA:Niebo Nie jest okrutne, lecz Romeo; on to, On jest okrutny. O Romeo! któż by Się był spodziewał! Romeo! Romeo! ;JULIA:Cóżeś za szatan, że tak mię udręczasz? Taki głos w piekle by tylko brzmieć winien. Czyliż Romeo odjął sobie życie? Powiedz: tak! a te trzy litery gorszy Jad będą miały niż wzrok bazyliszka. Jeżeli takie „tak” istnieje, Julia Istnieć nie będzie; zawrą się na zawsze Te usta, które to „tak” wywołały. Zginąłli, powiedz: tak, jeżeli nie — nie; W krótkich wyrazach zbaw albo mnie zabij. ;MARTA:Widziałam ranę na me własne oczy. Boże, zmiłuj się nad nim, tu, tu oto, Tu w samym środku mężnej jego piersi. Straszny trup! straszny trup! blady jak popiół; Cały zbroczony, cały krwią zbryzgany, Zgęstłą krwią: ażem wzdrygnęła się patrząc. ;JULIA:O pęknij, serce! pęknij w tym przeskoku Z bogactw do nędzy! Do więzienia, wzroku! Już ty nie zaznasz swobody uroku. Jak nas na ziemi złączył jeden ślub, Tak niech nas w ziemi złączy jeden grób. ;MARTA:Tybalcie! mój najlepszy przyjacielu! Luby Tybalcie! dziarski, walny chłopcze! Czemuż mi, czemuż przyszło przeżyć ciebie? ;JULIA:Cóż to za wicher dmie z dwóch stron przeciwnych? Romeo zginął? i Tybalt zabity? Ogłoś więc, straszna trąbo, koniec świata! Bo gdzież są żywi, gdy ci dwaj nie żyją? ;MARTA:Tybalt nie żyje, Romeo wygnany, Romeo zabił go, jest więc wygnany. ;JULIA:Boże! Romeo przelał krew Tybalta? ;MARTA:On to, niestety, on, on to uczynił. ;JULIA:O serce żmii pod kwiecistą maską! Kryłże się kiedy smok w tak pięknym lochu? Luby tyranie, anielski szatanie! Kruku w gołębich pierzach! Wilku w runie! Nikczemny wątku w niebiańskiej postaci! We wszystkim sprzeczny z tym, czym się wydajesz: Szlachetny zbrodniu! Potępieńcze święty! O, cóżeś miała do czynienia w piekle, Naturo, kiedyś taki duch szatański W raj tak pięknego ciała wprowadziła? Byłaż gdzie książka tak ohydnej treści W oprawie tak ozdobnej? Trzebaż, aby Fałsz zamieszkiwał tak przepyszny pałac?! ;MARTA:Nie ma czci, nie ma wiary, nie ma prawdy, Nie ma sumienia w ludziach; sama zmienność, Sama przewrotność, chytrość i obłuda. Pietrze! daj no mi trochę akwawity. Te smutki, te zgryzoty, te cierpienia Robią mię starą. Przeklęty Romeo! Hańba mu! ;JULIA:Bodaj ci język oniemiał Za to przekleństwo! Romeo nie zrodzon Do hańby; hańba by wstydem spłonęła Na jego czole! bo ono jest tronem, Na którym honor śmiało by mógł zostać Koronowany na monarchę świata. O, jakże mogłam mu złorzeczyć! ;MARTA:Chceszże Zbójcę krewnego twego uniewinniać? ;JULIA:Mamże potępiać mojego małżonka? O biedny! któż by popieścił twe imię, Gdybym ja, od trzech godzin twoja żona, Miała je szarpać? Ależ, niegodziwy, Za co ty mego zabiłeś krewnego! Za to, że krewny niegodziwy zabić Chciał mego męża. Precz, precz, łzy niewczesne! Spłyńcie do źródła, które was wydało; Dań waszych kropel przypada żalowi, A nie radości, której ją płacicie. Mój mąż, co Tybalt go chciał zabić, żyje, A Tybalt, co chciał zabić mego męża, Śmierć poniósł; w tym pociecha. Czegóż płaczę? Ha! doszło do mych uszu coś gorszego Niż śmierć Tybalta, co mię wskroś przeszyło. Chętnie bym o tym zapomniała, ale To coś wcisnęło się tak w moją pamięć Jak karygodny czyn w umysł grzesznika. Tybalt nie żyje — Romeo wygnany! To jedno słowo: wygnany, zabiło Tysiąc Tybaltów. Śmierć Tybalta była Sama już przez się dostatecznym ciosem; Jeśli zaś ciosy lubią towarzystwo I gwałtem muszą mieć za sobą świtę, Dlaczegóż w ślad tych słów: Tybalt nie żyje! Nie nastąpiło: twój ojciec nie żyje Lub matka, albo i ojciec, i matka? Żal byłby wtenczas całkiem pospolity, Lecz gdy Tybalta śmierć ma za następstwo To przeraźliwe: Romeo wygnany! O, jednocześnie z tym wykrzykiem Tybalt, Matka i ojciec, Romeo i Julia, Wszyscy nie żyją. Romeo wygnany! Z zbójczego tego wyrazu płynąca Śmierć nie ma granic ni miary, ni końca I żaden język nie odda boleści, Jaką to straszne słowo w sobie mieści. Gdzie moja matka i ojciec? ;MARTA:Przy zwłokach Tybalta jęczą i łzy wylewają. Chcesz tam panienka iść, to zaprowadzę. ;JULIA:Nie mnie oblewać łzami jego rany: Moich przedmiotem Romeo wygnany. Weź tę drabinkę. Biedna ty plecionko! Ty zawód dzielisz z Romea małżonką; Obie nas chybił los oczekiwany, Bo on wygnany, Romeo wygnany! Ty pozostajesz spuścizną jałową, A ja w panieńskim stanie jestem wdową. Pójdź, nianiu, prowadź mię w małżeńskie łoże, Nie mąż, już tylko śmierć w nie wstąpić może. ;MARTA:Czekaj no, pójdę sprowadzić Romea, By cię pocieszył. Wiem, gdzie on jest teraz. Nie płacz; użyjem jeszcze tych plecionek I twój Romeo wnet przed tobą stanie. ;JULIA:O, znajdź go! daj mu w zakład ten pierścionek I na ostatnie proś go pożegnanie. Wychodzą Scena trzecia Cela '''OJCA LAURENTEGO'. Wchodzi OJCIEC LAURENTY i '''ROMEO ;OJCIEC LAURENTY wchodząc:Romeo! Pójdź tu, pognębiony człeku! Smutek zakochał się w umyśle twoim I poślubiony jesteś niefortunnie. ;ROMEO:Cóż tam, cny ojcze? Jakiż wyrok księcia? I jakaż dola nieznana ma zostać Mą towarzyszką? ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Zbyt już oswojony Jest mój syn drogi z takim towarzystwem. Przynoszęć wieści o wyroku księcia. ;ROMEO:Jakiż by mógł być łaskawszy prócz śmierci? ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Z ust jego padło łagodniejsze słowo: Wygnanie ciała, nie śmierć ciała, wyrzekł. ;ROMEO:Wygnanie? Zmiłuj się, jeszcze śmierć dodaj! Wygnanie bowiem wygląda okropniej Niż śmierć. Zaklinam cię, nie mów: wygnanie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Wygnany jesteś z obrębu Werony. Zbierz męstwo, świat jest długi i szeroki. ;ROMEO:Zewnątrz Werony nie ma, nie ma świata, Tylko tortury, czyściec, piekło samo! Stąd być wygnanym, jest to być wygnanym Ze świata; być zaś wygnanym ze świata, Jest to śmierć ponieść; wygnanie jest zatem Śmiercią barwioną. Mieniąc śmierć wygnaniem, Złotym toporem ucinasz mi głowę, Z uśmiechem patrząc na ten cios śmiertelny. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:O ciężki grzechu! O niewdzięczne serce! Błąd twój pociąga z prawa śmierć za sobą: Książę, ujmując się jednak za tobą, Prawo życzliwie usuwa na stronę, I groźny wyraz: śmierć — w wygnanie zmienia. Łaska to, i ty tego nie uznajesz? ;ROMEO:Katusza to, nie łaska. Tu jest niebo, Gdzie Julia żyje; lada pies, kot, lada Mysz marna, lada nikczemne stworzenie Żyje tu w niebie, może na nią patrzeć, Tylko Romeo nie może. Mdła mucha Więcej ma mocy, więcej czci i szczęścia Niźli Romeo; jej wolno dotykać Białego cudu, drogiej ręki Julii, I nieśmiertelne z ust jej kraść zbawienie; Z tych ust, co pełne westalczej skromności Bez przerwy płoną i pocałowanie Grzechem być sądzą; mucha ma tę wolność, Ale Romeo nie ma: on wygnany. I mówisz, że wygnanie nie jest śmiercią? Nie maszli żadnej trucizny, żadnego Ostrza, żadnego środka nagłej śmierci, Aby mię zabić, tylko ten fatalny Wyraz — wygnanie? O księże, złe duchy Wyją, gdy w piekle usłyszą ten wyraz: I ty masz serce, ty, święty spowiednik, Rozgrześca grzechów i szczery przyjaciel, Pasy drzeć ze mnie tym słowem: wygnanie? ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Sentymentalny szaleńcze, posłuchaj! ;ROMEO:Znowu mi będziesz prawił o wygnaniu. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Dam ci broń przeciw temu wyrazowi; Balsamem w przeciwnościach — filozofia; W tej więc otuchę czerp będąc wygnanym. ;ROMEO:Wygnanym jednak! O, precz z filozofią! Czyż filozofia zdoła stworzyć Julię? Przestawić miasto? Zmienić wyrok księcia? Nic z niej; bezsilna ona, nie mów o niej. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Szaleni są więc głuchymi, jak widzę. ;ROMEO:Jak mają nie być, gdy mądrzy nie widzą. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Dajże mi mówić; przyjm słowa rozsądku. ;ROMEO:Nie możesz mówić tam, gdzie nic nie czujesz. Bądź jak ja młodym, posiądź miłość Julii, Zaślub ją tylko co, zabij Tybalta, Bądź zakochanym jak ja i wygnanym A wtedy będziesz mógł mówić; o, wtedy Będziesz mógł sobie z rozpaczy rwać włosy I rzucać się na ziemię, jak ja teraz, Na grób zawczasu biorąc sobie miarę. Rzuca się na ziemię. Słychać kołatanie ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Cicho, ktoś puka; ukryj się, Romeo. ;ROMEO:Nie; chyba para powstała z mych jęków, Jak mgła, ukryje mię przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Kołatanie ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Słyszysz? pukają znowu. Kto tam? Powstań, Powstań, Romeo! Chcesz być wziętym? Powstań; Kołatanie :Wnijdź do pracowni mojej. Zaraz, zaraz. Cóż to za upór! Kołatanie :Idę, idę, któż to Tak na gwałt puka? Skąd wy? Czego chcecie? ;MARTA zewnątrz:Wpuśćcie mię, wnet się o wszystkim dowiecie, Julia przysyła mię. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Witajże, witaj. Wchodzi '''MARTA' ;MARTA:O! świątobliwy ojcze, powiedz proszę, Gdzie jest mąż mojej pani, gdzie Romeo? ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Tu, na podłodze, łzami upojony. ;MARTA:Ach, on jest właśnie w stanie mojej pani, Właśnie w jej stanie. Nieszczęsna sympatio! Smutne zbliżenie! I ona tak leży Płacząc i łkając, szlochając i płacząc. Powstań pan, powstań, jeśli jesteś mężem! O, powstań, podnieś się, przez wzgląd na Julię! Dlaczego dać się przygnębiać tak srodze? ;ROMEO:Marto! ;MARTA:Ach panie! Wszystko na tym świecie Kończy się śmiercią. ;ROMEO:Mówiłaś o Julii? Cóż się z nią dzieje? O, pewnie mię ona Ma za mordercę zakamieniałego, Kiedym mógł naszych rozkoszy dzieciństwo Splamić krwią, jeszcze tak bliską jej własnej, Gdzie ona? Jak się miewa i co mówi Na zawód w świeżo błysłym nam zawodzie? ;MARTA:Nic, tylko szlocha i szlocha, i szlocha; To się na łóżko rzuca, to powstaje, To woła: „Tybalt!”, to krzyczy: „Romeo!” — I znowu pada. ;ROMEO:Jak gdyby to imię Z śmiertelnej paszczy działa wystrzelone Miało ją zabić, tak jak jej krewnego Zabiła ręka tego, co je nosi. O! powiedz, powiedz mi, ojcze, przez litość, W którym zakątku tej nędznej budowy Mieszka me imię; powiedz, abym zburzył To nienawistne siedlisko. ''Dobywa miecza ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Stój! Wstrzymaj Dłoń rozpaczliwą! Czy jesteś ty mężem? Postać wskazuje twoja, że nim jesteś; Łzy twe niewieście; dzikie twoje czyny Cechują wściekłość bezrozumną zwierza. W pozornym mężu ukryta niewiasto! Zwierzu, przybrany w pozór tego dwojga! Ty mnie w zdumienie wprawiasz. Jakem kapłan! Myślałem, że masz więcej hartu w sobie. Tybaltaś zabił, chcesz zabić sam siebie I przez haniebny ten na siebie zamach Zabić chcesz także tę, co żyje tobą? Przecz tak uwłaczasz swemu urodzeniu, Niebu i ziemi, skoro urodzenie, Niebo i ziemia ci się śmieją? Wstydź się! Krzywdzisz swą postać, swą miłość, swój rozum, Boś ty jak lichwiarz bogaty w to wszystko, Ale niczego tego nie używasz W sposób mogący te dary ozdobić. Kształtna twa postać jest figurą z wosku, Skoro nie z męską cnotą idzie w parze; Miłość twa w gruncie czczym krzywoprzysięstwem, Skoro chcesz zabić tę, którejś ją ślubił. Twój rozum, chluba kształtów i miłości, Niezręczny w korzystaniu z tego dwojga, Jest jak proch w flaszce płochego żołnierza, Co się zapala z własnej jego winy I razi tego, którego miał bronić. Otrząś się, człeku! Julia twoja żyje; Julia, dla której umrzeć byłeś gotów; W tymeś szczęśliwy. Tybalt chciał cię zabić, Tyś jego zabił; w tym szczęśliwyś także. Prawo, grożące ci śmiercią, zamienia Śmierć na wygnanie, i w tymeś szczęśliwy. Stosy na głowie błogosławieństw dźwigasz, Szczęście najwabniej wdzięczy się do ciebie, A ty, jak dziewka zepsuta, kapryśna, Fochasz się na tę szczodrotę fortuny. Strzeż się, bo tacy marnie umierają. Terazże idź do żony, jak to było Wprzód umówione, i pociesz niebogę. Pomnij wyjść jednak przed wart rozstawieniem, Bo później przejść byś nie mógł do Mantui, Gdzie masz przebywać tak długo, aż znajdziem Czas do odkrycia waszego małżeństwa, Do pojednania waszych nieprzyjaciół, Do przebłagania księcia, na ostatek Do sprowadzenia cię nazad, z radością Dziesięćkroć sto tysięcy razy większą Niż teraźniejszy twój smutek. Waćpani Idź naprzód; pozdrów ode mnie swą panią I każ jej naglić wszystkich do spoczynku, Ku czemu żal ich ułatwi namowę, Romeo przyjdzie niebawem. ;MARTA:O panie! Mogłabym całą noc stać tu i słuchać, Co też to może nauczoność! Biegnę Uprzedzić moją panią, że pan przyjdziesz. ;ROMEO:Idź, proś ją, niech się gotuje mię zgromić. ;MARTA:Oto pierścionek, który mi kazała Doręczyć panu. Spiesz się pan, już późno. Wychodzi '''MARTA' ;ROMEO:O, jakże mi ten dar dodał otuchy! ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Idź już, dobranoc! a pamiętaj Wyjść jeszcze dzisiaj, nim zaciągną warty, Albo w przebraniu wyjść jutro o świcie. Osiądź w Mantui. Jeden z naszych braci Nosić ci będzie od czasu do czasu Zawiadomienie o każdym wypadku, Jaki na twoją korzyść tu się zdarzy. Daj rękę; późno już, bądź zdrów, dobranoc. ;ROMEO:Gdyby nie radość, co mię czeka, wczesny Ten rozdział z tobą byłby zbyt bolesny. Żegnam cię, ojcze. ''Wychodzą Scena czwarta Pokój w domu Kapuletów. Wchodzą '''KAPULET', PANI KAPULET i PARYS'' ;KAPULET:Tak smutny dotknął nas, panie, wypadek, Żeśmy nie mieli czasu mówić z Julią. Krewny nasz, Tybalt, był jej nader drogim, Nam także, ale rodzim się, by umrzeć. Dziś ona już nie zejdzie, bo już późno. Gdyby nie twoje, hrabio, odwiedziny, Ja sam bym w łóżku był już od godziny. ;PARYS:Pora żałoby nie sprzyja zalotom; Dobranoc; pani, poleć mnie swej córce. ;PANI KAPULET:Najchętniej, zaraz jutro ją wybadam; Na dziś zamknęła się, by żal swój spłakać. ;KAPULET:Hrabio, za miłość naszego dziecięcia Mogę ci ręczyć; mniemam, że się skłoni Do mych przełożeń, co więcej, nie wątpię. Pójdź do niej, żono, nim się spać położysz; Oznajm jej cnego Parysa zamiary I powiedzże jej, uważasz, iż w środę. . . Zaczekaj, cóż to dzisiaj? ;PARYS:Poniedziałek. ;KAPULET:A! poniedziałek! Za wcześnie we środę; Odłóżmy to na czwartek; w ten więc czwartek Zostanie żoną szlachetnego hrabi. Będzieszli gotów? Czy ci to dogadza? Cicho się sprawim; jeden, dwóch przyjaciół. . . Gdybyśmy bowiem po tak świeżej stracie Bardzo hulali, ludzie, widzisz, hrabio, Mogliby myśleć, że za lekko bierzem Zgon tak bliskiego krewnego; dlatego Wezwiem przyjaciół z jakie pół tuzina, I na tym koniec. Cóż mówisz na czwartek? ;PARYS:Rad bym, o panie, żeby już był jutro. ;KAPULET:To dobrze. Bądź nam zdrów. A więc we czwartek. Wstąpże do Julii, żono, nim spać pójdziesz, Przygotuj ją do ślubu. Bądź zdrów, hrabio. Światła! hej! światła do mego pokoju! Tak już jest późno, żebyśmy nieledwie Mogli powiedzieć: tak rano. Dobranoc, Wychodzą Scena piąta Pokój '''JULII'. Wchodzą ROMEO i JULIA'' ;JULIA:Chcesz już iść? Jeszcze ranek nie tak bliski, Słowik to, a nie skowronek się zrywa I śpiewem przeszył trwożne ucho twoje. Co noc on śpiewa owdzie na gałązce Granatu, wierzaj mi, że to był słowik. ;ROMEO:Skowronek to, ów czujny herold ranku, Nie słowik; widzisz te zazdrosne smugi, Co tam na wschodzie złocą chmur krawędzie? Pochodnie nocy już się wypaliły I dzień się wspina raźnie na gór szczyty. Chcąc żyć, iść muszę lub zostając — umrzeć. ;JULIA:Owo światełko nie jest świtem; jest to Jakiś meteor od słońca wysłany, Aby ci służył w noc za przewodnika I do Mantui rozjaśniał ci drogę, Zostań więc, nie masz potrzeby się spieszyć. ;ROMEO:Niech mię schwytają, na śmierć zaprowadzą, Rad temu będę, bo Julia chce tego. Nie, ten brzask nie jest zapowiedzią ranku, To tylko blady odblask lica luny; To nie skowronek, co owdzie piosenką Bijąc w niebiosa wznosi się nad nami. Więcej mię względów skłania tu pozostać Niż nagle odejść. O śmierci, przybywaj! Chętnie cię przyjmę, bo Julia chce tego. Cóż, luba? prawda, że jeszcze nie dnieje? ;JULIA:O, dnieje, dnieje! Idź, spiesz się, uciekaj? Głos to skowronka brzmi tak przeraźliwie I niestrojnymi, ostrymi dźwiękami Razi me ucho. Mówią, że skowronek Miło wywodzi; z tym się ma przeciwnie, Bo on wywodzi nas z objęć wzajemnych. Skowronek, mówią, z obrzydłą ropuchą Zamienił oczy, o, rada bym teraz, Żeby był także i głos z nią zamienił, Bo ten głos, w smutnej rozstania potrzebie, Dzień przywołując, odwołuje ciebie. Idź już, idź: ciemność coraz to się zmniejsza. ;ROMEO:A dola nasza coraz to ciemniejsza! Wchodzi '''MARTA' ;MARTA:Pst! pst! ;JULIA:Co? ;MARTA:Starsza pani tu nadchodzi, Dzień świta: baczność, bo się narazicie. ''Wychodzi ;JULIA:O okno, wpuśćże dzień, a wypuść życie! ;ROMEO wychodząc przez okno:Bądź zdrowa! Jeszcze jeden uścisk krótki. ;JULIA:Już idziesz; o mój drogi! mój milutki! Muszę mieć co dzień wiadomość o tobie; A każda chwila równą będzie dobie, Zgrzybieję licząc podług tej rachuby, Nim cię zobaczę znowu, o mój luby. ;ROMEO:Ilekroć będę mógł, tylekroć twoję Drogą troskliwość pewnie zaspokoję. Znika za oknem ;JULIA:Jak myślisz, czy się znów ujrzymy kiedy? ;ROMEO:Nie wątpię o tym, najmilsza, a wtedy Wszystkie cierpienia nasze kwiatem tkaną Kanwą do słodkich rozmów nam się staną. ;JULIA:Boże! przeczuwam jakąś ciężką dolę; Wydajesz mi się teraz tam na dole Jak trup, z którego znikły życia ślady. Czy mię wzrok myli! Jakiżeś ty blady! ;ROMEO:I twoja także twarz jak pogrobowa. Smutek nas trawi. Bądź zdrowa! bądź zdrowa! ;JULIA odstępując od okna:O losie! ludzie mienią cię niestałym; Toż więc przez zawiść tylko prześladujesz Tych, co kochają stale? Bądź niestały, Bo wtedy będę mogła mieć nadzieję, Ze go niedługo będziesz zatrzymywał I wrócisz nazad. ;PANI KAPULET za sceną:Julio! czyś już wstała? ;JULIA:Któż to mię woła! Głosże to mej matki? Nie spałaż ona, czy wstała tak rano? Jakiż niezwykły powód ją sprowadza? Wchodzi '''PANI KAPULET' ;PANI KAPULET:Jak się masz, Julciu? ;JULIA:Niedobrze mi, matko! ;PANI KAPULET:Wciąż jeszcze płaczesz nad stratą Tybalta? Chceszże go łzami dobyć z grobu? Choćbyś Dopięła tego, wskrzesić go nie zdołasz. Przestań więc; pewien żal może dowodzić Wielkiej miłości, ale wielkość żalu Dowodzi pewnej płytkości pojęcia. ;JULIA:Trudno na taką stratę nie być czułą. ;PANI KAPULET:Tak, ale płacząc czujesz tylko stratę, Nie tego, po kim płaczesz, moje dziecko. ;JULIA:Tak czując stratę, mogę tylko płakać. ;PANI KAPULET:Przyznaj się jednak, że nie tyle płaczesz Nad jego śmiercią, jako raczej nad tym, Że jeszcze żyje ten łotr, co go zabił. ;JULIA:Jaki łotr, pani? ;PANI KAPULET:Ten ci łotr Romeo. ;JULIA na stronie:On i łotr żyją daleko od siebie. ''głośno :Przebacz mu Boże, tak jak ja przebaczam. A przecież nie ma na świecie człowieka, Który by bardziej ciężył mi na sercu. ;PANI KAPULET:Że mimo swoich niecnot jeszcze żyje. ;JULIA:Że go nie mogę dosiąc tym ramieniem, Rada bym sama móc się na nim zemścić. ;PANI KAPULET:Dozna on zemsty; nie troszcz się i nie płacz, Zlecę ja pewnej osobie w Mantui, Gdzie ten wygnany renegat się schronił, Dać mu traktament tak zniewalający, Że wnet pospieszy za Tybaltem. Wtedy Będziesz, spodziewam się, zaspokojona. ;JULIA:Nie zaspokoi mię Romeo nigdy, Dopóki tylko żyć będzie; tak silnie Boleść po krewnym rozjątrza mi serce. O pani, jeśli tylko znajdziesz kogo, Co się podejmie podać mu truciznę, Ja ją przyrządzę, by po jej wypiciu Romeo zasnąć mógł jak najspokojniej. Jakże mię korci słyszeć jego imię I nie móc zaraz dostać się do niego, By przywiązaniu memu do Tybalta Dać odwet na tym, co go zamordował. ;PANI KAPULET:Znajdź ty sposoby, ja znajdę człowieka, Terazże mam ci udzielić, dziewczyno, Wesołych nowin. ;JULIA:Wesołe nowiny Pożądanymi są w tak smutnych czasach. Jakaż tych nowin treść, kochana matko? ;PANI KAPULET:Masz troskliwego ojca, moje dziecię; On to, ażeby smutek twój rozproszyć, Umyślił i wyznaczył dzień na radość Tak dla cię, jak i dla mnie niespodzianą. ;JULIA:Cóż to za radość, matko? mogęż wiedzieć? ;PANI KAPULET:Ta, a nie inna, że w ten czwartek z rana Piękny, szlachetny, młody hrabia Parys Ma cię uczynić szczęśliwą małżonką W Świętego Piotra kościele. ;JULIA:Na kościół Świętego Piotra i Piotra samego! Nigdy on, nigdy tego nie uczyni! Zdumiewa mię ten pośpiech. Mam iść za mąż, Nim ten, co moim ma być mężem, zaczął Starać się o mnie, nim mi się dał poznać? Proszę cię, matko, powiedz memu ojcu Że jeszcze nie chcę iść za mąż, a gdybym Koniecznie miała iść, to bym wolała Pójść za Romea, który, jak wiesz dobrze, Jest mi z całego serca nienawistny, Niż za Parysa. Ha! to mi nowina! Wchodzi '''KAPULET' i MARTA'' ;PANI KAPULET:Oto twój ojciec, powiedz mu to sama; Zobaczym, jak on przyjmie twą odpowiedź. ;KAPULET:Kiedy dzień kona, niebo spuszcza rosę; Ale po skonie naszego krewnego Pada ulewny deszcz. Cóż to, dziewczyno? Czy jesteś cebrem? Ciągle jeszcze we łzach? Ciągłe wezbranie? W małej swej istotce Przedstawiasz obraz łodzi, morza, wiatru: Bo twoje oczy, jakby morze, ciągle Falują łzami; biedne twoje ciało Jak łódź żegluje po tych słonych falach. Wiatrem na koniec są westchnienia twoje, Które ze łzami walcząc, a łzy z nimi, Jeżeli nagła nie nastąpi cisza, Strzaskają twoją łódkę. I cóż, żono? Czyś jej zamiary nasze objawiła? ;PANI KAPULET:Tak; ale nie chce i dziękuje za nie, Bodajby była z grobem zaślubiona! ;KAPULET:Co? Jak to? Nie chce? Nie chce? Nie chce, mówisz? Nie jest nam wdzięczną? Nie pyszni się z tego? Nie poczytuje sobie za szczyt szczęścia, Niegodna, żeśmy jej najgodniejszego Z werońskich chłopców wybrali za męża? ;JULIA:Niepysznam z tego, alem wdzięczna za to. Pyszną zaiste, nie mogę być z tego, Co nienawidzę; lecz wdzięczna być winnam I za nienawiść w postaci miłości. ;KAPULET:Cóż to znów? cóż to? Logika w spódnicy! Pysznam i wdzięcznam, i zasię niewdzięcznam, Jednak niepysznam! Słuchaj, świdrzygłówko! Nie dziękuj wdzięcznie ni się pyszń z niepyszna, Lecz zbierz swe sprytne klepki na ten czwartek, By pójść z Parysem do Świętego Piotra, Albo cię każę zawlec tam na smyczy. Rozumiesz? Ty białaczko! ty szuswale! Lalko łojowa! ;PANI KAPULET:Wstydź się! czyś oszalał? ;JULIA:Błagam cię, ojcze, na klęczkach cię błagam, Pozwól powiedzieć sobie tylko słowo. ;KAPULET:Precz, wszetecznico! dziewko nieposłuszna! Ja ci powiadam: gotuj się w ten czwartek Iść do kościoła lub nigdy, przenigdy Na oczy mi się więcej nie pokazuj. Nic nie mów ani piśnij, ani trunij: Palce mię świerzbią. Myśleliśmy, żono, Że nas za skąpo Bóg pobłogosławił Dając nam jedno dziecko; teraz widzę, Że i to jedno jest jednym za wiele I że w niej mamy bicz boży. Precz, plucho! Cyganko jakaś! ;MARTA:Błogosław jej Boże! Jegomość grzeszy, tak fukając na nią. ;KAPULET:Doprawdy! Czy tak sądzi wasza mądrość? Idź waść pytlować gębą z kumoszkami. ;MARTA:Nie mówięć bluźnierstw. ;KAPULET:Terefere kuku! ;MARTA:Czyż mówić zbrodnia? ;KAPULET:Milcz, stara trajkotko! Schowaj swój rozum na babskie sejmiki. Tu niepotrzebny. ;PANI KAPULET:Za gorący jesteś. ;KAPULET:Na miłość boską, to trzeba oszaleć! W dzień, w noc, wieczorem, rano, w domu, w mieście, Sam, w towarzystwie, we śnie i na jawie Ciągle i ciągle rozmyślałem tylko O jej zamęściu; i teraz, gdym znalazł Dlań oblubieńca książęcego rodu, Pana rozległych majątków, młodego, Ukształconego, uposażonego Dokolusieńka, jak mówią, w przymioty, Jakich się można od mężczyzny żądać; Trzeba, ażeby mi jedna smarkata, Mazgajowata gęś odpowiadała: Nie chcę iść za mąż, nie mogę pokochać, Jestem za młoda, wybaczcie mi, proszę. Nie chcesz iść za mąż? a to nie idź, zgoda, Ale mi nie właź w oczy; żeruj sobie, Gdzie tylko zechcesz, byle nie w mym domu. Zważ to, pamiętaj, nie zwykłem żartować. Czwartek za pasem; przyłóż dłoń do serca; Namyśl się dobrze; będzieszli powolna, Znajdziesz dobrego we mnie przyjaciela; A nie, to marniej, żebrz, jęcz, mrzej pod płotem; Bo jak Bóg w niebie, nigdy cię nie uznam Za moje dziecko i z mojego mienia Nawet źdźbło nigdy ci się nie oberwie. Możesz się na to spuścić, jestem słowny. Wychodzi ;JULIA:Nie masz litości w niebie, które widzi Całą głębokość mojego cierpienia? Ty mię przynajmniej nie odpychaj, matko! Zwlecz to małżeństwo na miesiąc, na tydzień Albo mi pościel oblubieńcze łoże W tymże grobowcu, w którym Tybalt leży. ;PANI KAPULET:Nie mów nic do mnie, nic ci nie odpowiem; Rób, co chcesz, wszystko mi to obojętne. Wychodzi ;JULIA:O Boże! O ty, moja karmicielko! Poradź mi, powiedz, jak temu zaradzić? Mój mąż na ziemi, moja wiara w niebie; Jakżeż ta wiara ma na ziemię wrócić, Nim mój mąż sam mi ją powróci z nieba Po opuszczeniu ziemi? Daj mi radę. Niestety! Że też nieba mogą nękać Tak mdłą istotę jak ja! Nic nie mówisz? Nie maszże żadnej pociechy, żadnego Na to lekarstwa? ;MARTA:Mam ci, a to takie: Romeo na wygnaniu i o wszystko Można iść w zakład, że cię już nie przyjdzie Nagabać więcej, chybaby ukradkiem. Ponieważ tedy rzecz tak stoi, sądzę, Ze nic lepszego nie masz do zrobienia Jak pójść za hrabię. Dalipan, to wcale, Co się nazywa, przystojny mężczyzna. Romeo kołek przy nim; orzeł, pani, Nie ma tak pięknych, żywych, bystrych oczu Jak Parys. Nazwij mię hetką— pętelką, Jeśli nie będziesz z kretesem szczęśliwa W tym nowym stadle, bo ono jest stokroć Lepsze niż pierwsze; a choćby nie było, To i tak tamten pierwszy już nie żyje; Tak jakby nie żył; przynajmniej dla ciebie, Skoro, choć żyje, nie masz zeń pożytku. ;JULIA:Czy z serca mówisz? ;MARTA:Ba, i z duszy całej! Jeśli nie z serca i nie z duszy, to je Przeklnij oboje. ;JULIA:Amen! ;MARTA:Na co amen? ;JULIA:Bardzoś mi przez to dodała otuchy, Idźźe i powiedz teraz mojej matce, Ze naraziwszy się na gniew rodzica, Poszłam do celi ojca Laurentego Odprawić spowiedź i wziąć rozgrzeszenie. ;MARTA:O, idę! to mi pięknie i roztropnie. Wychodzi ;JULIA:Stara niecnoto! Zdradziecki szatanie! Cóż jest niegodniej, cóż jest większym grzechem: Czy tak mię kusić do krzywoprzysięstwa? Czy lżyć małżonka mego tymiż usty, Którymi tyle razy go pod niebo Wznosiłaś chwaląc? Precz, uwodzicielko! Serce me odtąd zamknięte dla ciebie. Pójdę poprosić ojca Laurentego, By mi dał radę, a jeśli żadnego Na tę przeciwność nie będzie sposobu, Znajdę moc w sobie wstąpienia do grobu. Wychodzi Akt 3